


A Wish Right Now

by monochromekiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: On the night before the 57th Expedition outside the walls, Hange suddenly finds a supply of fireworks and decides to put on a display to boost morale. After everything that has happened, Armin is surprised at just how successful this plan is.Eren and Armin share a quiet moment together watching the fireworks, and Eren makes a wish. But what Armin wishes for might be best kept a secret.





	A Wish Right Now

 

Armin could easily remember the nights he spent with the 104th Training corps. Despite the horrors they had already seen and the threat of fighting titans looming over them once they graduated, their days spent together had been filled with laughter and optimism. They would spend hours idly chatting in the canteen about hopes for the future, past times from their childhood and all kinds of other stupid things. The world didn’t seem so cruel because they had each other.

But that optimism soon died along with their comrades when Wall Rose was breached. They received a painful reminder that day just how serious a threat the titans were, and even with Eren’s new found power their future looked bleak at best.

On the night before the 57th expedition beyond the walls, those of their group that remained were sat around a table in the canteen much like they used to, only this time the atmosphere surrounding them was very different. There was no laughter or playful banter like before, only eerie silence.

Armin glanced over at Eren who was sat beside him, desperately trying to think of something to say when their quiet meal was suddenly interrupted by the sound of boots frantically running towards them.  
  
“Leeeeeviiiiiiiii!” Hange squealed loudly as she threw the doors to the canteen open, rushing over to Levi’s squad sat at the nearby table and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“What the hell is it?” Levi asked with a frown, sounding incredibly irritated as usual.

“Guess what I found in the basement?! A whole huge supply of fireworks! Did you know they were there? It would be a complete waste if we didn’t use them don’t you think?” Hange replied, gently swaying from side to side and pulling Levi along with her. “I know, I know! Let’s have a big display tonight to boost morale!”

“A few measly fireworks are not going to lift anyone’s spirits, stupid glasses.” Levi sighed.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing some fireworks. I think it might be good for everyone.” Petra interjected with a sweet smile. Eld, Oluo and Gunther simply nodded in agreement much to Levi’s bewilderment.

“You see? It’s only you being a stick in the mud, Levi! Where’s your sense of childlike wonderment?” Hange asked with a playful poke to Levi’s cheek.

Armin had only been barely listening to their exchange but was caught off guard when Hange suddenly turned her attention towards his table. “Well new recruits! What do you think? Fireworks or no fireworks?”

There was a long moment of silence as everyone from the 104th exchanged confused glances, none of them daring to be the first to voice an opinion.

“Well? Or have all you brats forgotten how to speak?” Levi snapped impatiently, sending each of them a harsh glare.

Before Armin had a chance to open his mouth in response, Eren was quickly on his feet. “C-captain! I think-” The brunette started, hesitating slightly under Levi’s harsh gaze. “I think that a fireworks display would be a good idea and boost morale, sir!”

“Tch...fine.” Levi shrugged, continuing to eat his meal and doing his best to ignore the loud cheer from Hange. And as quickly as that, it was decided they would have a fireworks display that night.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until a few hours later that the fireworks display finally began. Armin and the other new recruits had somehow been roped into helping Hange carry the various heavy crates up from the basement which had been a great deal of work. But it had been worth it just to have a distraction from thinking about what would happen the following day.

When the fireworks display finally started, Armin was surprised at how quickly everyone seemed to forget the previous depression they had felt. Levi and his squad were sat on the grass side by side, contently staring up at the beautiful sparkles in the sky above them. Hange was clearly having the time of her life running around in circles with three sparklers in each hand, exclaiming “Wow!” after each firework burst into the sky.

Sasha and Connie had also grabbed a couple of sparklers each, chasing each other around noisily while Krista watched in amusement, shouting out at them to be careful. Ymir playfully threw her arm around Krista’s shoulders, most likely making some kind of flirtatious comment as usual.

Reiner and Bertholdt were stood a short distance away from the others, gazing up at the fireworks together with wide smiles. Even Jean who had been the most shook up seemed to be coming out of his shell again, attempting to flirt with Mikasa much to her dismay.

Armin on the other hand was sat beside Eren, both of them watching the stunning display of colours and light above them. Eren was the first to break the silence, shuffling around on the grass to face the blonde. “Hey, Armin...what are you doing here?”

“I’m watching the fireworks? Same as you?” Armin responded, tilting his head to the side at the unusual question.

“Yeah...no, I get that. I meant...why did you join the Survey Corps? You’re so smart, you should be in the inner walls surrounded by books and stuff.” Eren replied before shaking his head. “I’m going to keep worrying about you now.”

“I’ll be fine, so don’t worry. I joined so I could stay with you, the same as Mikasa.” Armin smiled.

“Hm...Wish you guys hadn’t.” Eren mumbled quietly.

Armin winced slightly and turned his attention back to the night sky. He understood why Eren was so scared, of course he did. He was also terrified, but in that moment he really didn’t want to think about it. “Hey, you know what these look like? Shooting stars.” Armin said quietly.

“Shooting stars?”

“Yeah, do you remember? We read about them in that book my grandpa gave me.” Armin explained.

“Oh, right! I remember those. You’re supposed to make a wish when you see one.” Eren said, stretching lazily. “Man, it’s a shame we’re not looking at shooting stars. I could really use a wish right now.”

“I suppose we could make a wish anyway…” Armin sighed thoughtfully.

Without any hesitation, Eren quickly shuffled closer to his friend with a wide grin. “Okay! I wish for all the titans to be wiped out by humanity!”

Armin let out a soft chuckle at the brunette’s predictable response. “That would be nice, but I think that’s going to be hard.”

“It’s not impossible though! We could still do it if we tried!” Eren answered, voice filled with determination. “You know what else I wish for though? For you, me, Mikasa and all our friends to be happy.”

Armin eyes widened a little in surprise. “I am happy when I’m with you.” He murmured softly.

Eren leaned over and pulled his friend into a tight hug, completely oblivious to the bright blush that was now painting the blonde’s cheeks. “Good! I’m happy when I’m with you too.” He agreed before pulling away again. “So what do you use wish for?”

“You’re not supposed to tell people your wish or it won’t come true.” Armin giggled.

“What?! You didn’t tell me that! How could you Armin?!” Eren whined childishly. Before he could protest any more they were suddenly interrupted by Sasha calling out to them.

“Eren! Armin! Come join the fun!” Sasha called out enthusiastically, sparklers still in hand as she beckoned them over.

Eren stood up from the grass, holding a hand out to Armin to help him up. “You coming?” He asked.

“Oh...Yeah…” Armin said as he took Eren’s hand and was pulled upwards. As the two of them headed over towards their friends, Armin gave one last glance upwards at the colourful stars flickering above. _I wish to be by Eren’s side for as long as possible. I want to be with the boy I’m in love with._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've actually been trying to write something for Erwin/Levi for quite a while now and failing, but then this idea suddenly came out of nowhere. This is just a short little ficlet to help get me out of my writer's block. And yes, I know I have other works I need to finish. I will get around to it though, I promise. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
